


So Open Up Your Eyes, I Got A Big Surprise

by thewherethefislouisface (theycallmelolo)



Series: We Were Barely Seventeen And We Were Barely Dressed [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Both 17...about to graduate high school, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmelolo/pseuds/thewherethefislouisface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will you kiss me?” Louis asks, looking up at Harry from under his lashess<br/>Fuck.<br/>Okay, this is different from the loud Louis he’s become accustomed to over the years.<br/>Harry is really turned on seeing Louis’ pliant and soft...</p><p>OR</p><p>Harry and Louis are best friends...and one afternoon everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Open Up Your Eyes, I Got A Big Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction! It sort of popped into my brain last night! Hope to make it into a little series.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always lovely!
> 
>  
> 
> Also...*** ******** ;)

Harry taps his pencil against his geometry textbook. A frustrated look on his face.  He’s felt the annoyance bouncing through his body since this morning in gym class. The tension sitting in his neck now, his shoulders feel tight. He takes a deep breath in before letting out a sigh. Breathing through his belly…his mum always told him that’s the best way to breathe, not through your shoulders but your belly. Harry’s shoulders ease for a moment, he rolls his neck in circles, and he feels it pop three times.

“That noise is fucking annoying.” Louis calls from the bed. "That goddamn taping!

“Sorry,” Harry puts the pencil down, stilling his neck before blurting out the words that have been causing him irritation for the better part of his day. “Did you know  _ that _ Aubrey and Johnny had  _ sex  _ this weekend?”

“ _ What _ ?” Louis asks, only half paying attention to him, some stupid show on MTV more interesting than Harry. Clearly, the words do not have the same effect on Louis.

“Yeah, like I heard about it today in the locker room. I’m officially the last person in our graduating class to be a…  _ virgin _ .” Harry sighs, banging his head against his textbook. Dramatic. Harry’s always been good at dramatic.

“Are you jealous?” Louis snorts while he laughs, enjoying Harry’s pain way  _ too _ much. “I’ve seen you checking out Aubrey a few times.

“She’s got nice boobs.” Harry sighs, that’s not the point. “This _ isn’t _ funny! You’re supposed to be  _ my _ best friend. Support me in my time of need.”

“ _ Ohh! Harry touch me right there. Right there Harry. Yes! Yes! Yes _ !” Louis mocks, his voice a higher pitch as he grabs at his own chest pretending they are giant breasts.

“Shut up.” Harry says, throwing his pencil in Louis direction, missing. “You dick.”

“So you haven’t had sex…big deal.” Louis throws the pencil back, hitting Harry in the back of the head. “You know you  _ could  _ have sex if you really wanted  _ too _ .

Harry places his textbook back into his backpack before joining Louis on his bed. Studying is pointless today.

“I don’t want to have sex for the sake of having sex.” Harry sighs, taking his place next to Louis on the bed. “Plus, that’s easy for you to say…you’ve already _ had _ sex.”

“What does that even  _ mean _ ?” Louis laughs before rolling on his stomach to face Harry. “…the sake of having sex?”

“It means that…that I want to take my time.  _ Explore _ .  _ Learn _ . I don’t want to rush it…just to rush  _ it _ .”

Louis stares at Harry for a moment, his eyes narrow as he scrunches his nose, before saying so nonchalantly, “how about me?”

Harry’s eyes go wide. “What about  _ you _ ?”

“You can have sex with me.” Louis says casually, shrugging his shoulders like it isn’t a big deal. Sex between best friends. Best male friends. Sex between Harry and Louis. Louis and Harry.

“Are you serious?” Harry sits up, his body interested. More interested than he imagined in such a situation. He’s always pictured himself having sex with a girl for the first time but the thought of Louis isn’t as scary as he would have imagined years ago

“Yeah sure. Why not?” Louis scratches the hair around his navel. Harry has seen Louis shirtless hundreds of times, completely naked handfuls but he’s never noticed that the hair on Louis’ tummy looks soft and touchable. Downy.

“Why  _ not _ ?” Harry chokes out, having to stop his hand from reaching out to touch Louis’ skin. Where the fuck did these thoughts come from? “I mean you’re hot. You know I think you’re hot. But won’t it be well…weird?”

“Why would it be weird?” Louis questions. “We’ve seen each other naked already. We’ve kisses once or twice while drunk. And I’ve woken up with your morning wood pressed against my back more times than I can count.

True. All of it. The kiss with Louis had come as a surprise to Harry. He liked it but he never let his drunken mind explore the thoughts more…plus they never talked about it the next day.

“So?” Louis kicks his foot at Harry’s foot. Louis’ eyebrows doing that quirky thing they do when he’s up to no good.

Harry ponders Louis’ offer for a second. Louis would be a safe bet. He would never make fun of him or tell anyone.

Harry knows that Louis’ gay. Harry didn’t even blink an eye the day Louis told him. If he’s being honest, he has always found kissing Louis to arouse him more than the times he’s kissed girls. He’s sure that it’s not the alcohol. He’s almost positive it just,  _ Louis, _ that does that to him.

He could be bi. He could be curious. He isn’t sure and he isn’t too worried about labeling himself. Harry trusts Louis. They’ve been best friends for years. Although, if Harry is honest with himself, he does a lot more with Louis than he does with Niall. Friends don’t do a lot of stuff that they do together.

“You let me take my time with you?” Harry asks, he’s starting to like the idea more and more.

“Is your mum coming home soon?” Louis asks, ignoring Harry’s question. Harry’s pretty sure he already knows the answer anyway.

“Nope.” Harry sits up. “She has a Woman’s Club meeting after work. Won’t be home till late.”

“Lube?” Louis turns his head to the side, smiling.

“Fuck. Of course!” Harry huffs. “I do jerk off, you know.”

“Condoms?” Louis’ tone now serious.

Harry frowns, feeling like his chance will be lost because he’s not fully prepared.

“Fuck Harry.” Louis reaches for his wallet. “Fucking lost without me I tell you.” before pulling a condom out from behind his debit card.

***

Louis is naked on Harry’s bed.

If Harry is honest, he’s freaking out! It’s not because he hasn’t seen Louis naked before. He has plenty of time. Just not this up close and personal. 

“So, these are my nipples.” Louis laughs, taking the piss.

“Fuck you.” Harry slaps at Louis’ stomach, he doesn’t remember Louis having abs that hard before. “I have four of those myself.”

“You look really good naked.” Louis’ words come out honest and rushed. Harry notices the way Louis’ looks away after saying the words out loud. “That dick is fucking ridiculous though.” Louis adds, smiling into his bare shoulder.

Harry can feel the blush hit his cheeks. “Thanks.”

“Will you kiss me?” Louis asks, looking up at Harry from under his lashes. 

_ Fuck _ .

Okay, this is different from the loud Louis he’s become accustomed to over the years.

Harry is really turned on seeing Louis’ pliant and soft. His dick is hard now, leaking from the tip. Louis is putting on a braver face, all cool, calm and collected on Harry’s blue cotton duvet.

He licks his lips before placing them on Louis’. The kiss is gentle at first. Tentative even. The first time that didn’t involve weed or alcohol. When Harry feels Louis’ dick thicken underneath his own he cannot help but deepen the kiss, moaning.

Skin to skin is better than Harry could have imagine. Having only ever felt his own hand. Well, there had been one time with a girl named Jessica—her mom walked into the basement before she had finished jerking him underneath the blanket. He walked home with sore balls and an aching dick. They never talked to each other again. 

This is not Jessica…this is Louis Tomlinson. Harry’s brain feels fuzzy and his body tingling at every touch.

Louis moans into his mouth and Harry feels wetness against his groin. He's not even sure if it’s his or Louis’ but the thought of causing Louis’ dick to leak from kissing and touching is doing things to Harry,

He’s trying to concentrate on Louis’ fingers in his hair, anything to distract his dick from the pleasure swirling in his belly…but the kissing and grinding is just too good. Before Harry can even stop himself, he’s spilling all over Louis’ thighs and groin with a forceful grunt

“ _ Shit _ .” Harry huffs, his voice small. He should be embarrassed but he’s too fuzzy all over for that. “That was just  _ too _ good.  _ Fuck _ .”

“Jesus Harry.” Louis teases a little, poking at Harry’s ribs. “We didn’t even get to the big bang yet.”

Harry bites his lip. Praying Louis doesn’t tell him they’re done for today.

“This is probably good though.” Louis places a gentle kiss on Harry's shoulder, Harry relaxes at the contact. “Got the first one out of the way. You relaxed now?

“I could really go again.” Harry looks down at his dick, perking up with interest. “Please tell me this isn’t over.”

“Not even close Curly.” Louis lays on his back his dick still hard, the tip red.

“Can I explore?” Harry asks. “Just walk me through it, yeah?”

Louis nods, reassuring Harry when he needs it most.

“Okay I like my nipples played with.” Louis says, smiling.

Harry steady his breath. “Yeah okay that-that’s. I can do that.”

Harry brings his lips up to Louis’ chest. His tiny pink nipples look adorable. He thinks about saying that but adorable isn’t really sexy. Right now he’s trying to be sexy. A sexy virgin.

_ Chill Harry _ . 

Harry takes his bottom lip, dragging it around Louis’ left nipple. He feels Louis’ nipple perk up with attention. Harry opens his mouth and sucks. Making circles with his tongue. 

Louis lets out a moan. Soft.

“You’re doing so well.” Louis moans. “That feels really good.” 

Harry’s dick is fully hard again. Not sure if it’s from Louis’ encouragement or the moaning. 

“I don’t want to come again.” Harry says against Louis nipple. “Fuck I’m such a virgin. How the hell are you  _ still _ hard?”

“I jerked off before I came over.” Louis laughs, before smiling. “But you’re making it really hard for me to keep from coming.”

“I’m doing okay?” Harry’s nervous.

“Really good.” Louis’ says before pulling Harry up for a long kiss. “Let’s move on okay?”

“Okay.”

Louis spreads his legs, bending them at the knee, flopping them to the side. Wide open all on display. All for Harry!

Harry is looking directly at Louis’ asshole. It’s actually really attractive and well…hot. The skin is clean, almost hairless, and the hole pink, puckered, almost peach like.

“So, if I was a girl you know you’d probably be fucking her vagina—“

“Not shit, Louis.” Harry cuts him off, frowning. “I’m not completely inept. I passed biology in 9 th grade. ”

“Obviously. You aced the unit on sexual reproduction.” Louis says, smiling up at him before touching Harry's arm gently to say, “You can touch or whatever you want. We can move on when you’re ready.”

Harry takes his fingers, dragging them down Louis’ crack. The skin is warm and soft. His fingers twitch when he notices Louis’ hole spasm at the contact. He’s going to put his dick in there. He feels a rush of heat course through his body. 

_ Fuck. _

“Have you ever been eaten out?” Harry asks while still touching. 

“No.” Louis says, covering his face with his arm. “Jesus Harry!”

“Why?” Harry asks, curious.

“I’ve had sex twice. Once, at a college party—thank you Gemma. And once on summer vacation. It wasn’t like… intimate or anything.” Louis says, peeking out from behind his arm.

“That’s kinda sad.” Harry looks at Louis’ face with a frown. “I think I’d like to try eating you out sometime.”

“Yeah?” Louis laughs, flushing at Harry’s words.

“Is that okay?” Harry asks, afraid he said something wrong.

“Yes! Fuck yes!” Louis nods, “Just a little ass licking between friends!”

Harry lets out a chuckle, his fingers still exploring, touching.

“I think I might come if I did that now though.” Harry’s voice is low.

“Well, let’s just do this then.”

Louis reaches for the lube. Harry’s eyes flick between the bottle and Louis’ hole. He feels the cool liquid as Louis squirts it on his fingers. 

“Have you ever done this to yourself?” Louis ask.

“Ugh, once or twice.” Harry watches the liquid run down his fingers.

“Okay well same thing here. Just slowly open me up.”

Harry returns his fingers back to Louis’ hole, slowly inserting one finger. It feels different than when he did it to himself. It’s warm and tight. His pulse flutters at the anticipation that soon it will be his own dick inside of Louis.

“Two now.” Louis nods, lightly commanding Harry to act. 

Harry does, he inserts two fingers, scissoring Louis open. It’s hot, the noises coming from Louis. When Harry’s long fingers make their way deeper he startles when Louis lets out a loud cry beneath him. He immediately stills, thinking he’s hurt Louis—but the look on Louis’ face is pure pleasure. 

“Fuck!” Louis moans. “Don’t stop  _ baby _ . Don’t stop.”

“Shit.” Harry exhales through his nose. “I thought I hurt you.” 

“No. What you’re doing is— _ fuck Harry _ —is the reaction you want from someone.” 

He lets his fingers continue, speeding up the pace as Louis squirms beneath him. Harry doesn’t know where to look. He’s captivated by both the sight of his fingers pushing in and out, and by the beautiful sight of Louis’ face.

Louis’ eyes close, his breathing faster, sweat forming along his temple and collarbone.

Harry is doing that. Making his best friend look like that. It should be confusing and tad scary but it’s not. It’s the opposite. It’s amazing and special. It could become addictive…if he let it.

“I don’t want to come yet!” Louis cries out. 

Harry stops. 

“Should I take my fingers out?”

“Yes.” Louis says. “I think you’ve opened me up enough.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.

“You won’t  _ baby _ .” 

Harry kisses him. Hard. His heart bursts at the sound of  _ baby _ on Louis’ lips. For years it’s been H, Haz, and Curly but never…Baby. He wants it to always be baby.

“Condom.” Louis breaks Harry’s daze. “Let’s put it on, okay.”

Harry does. Lubes himself up. He can’t help but look at Louis for reassurance.

“Okay, so just line it up.” Louis shifts to make it easier for Harry. “I’m going to stay on my back. I want to see you and for you to see me.”

“Anything.” Harry nods. “Anything you want, Louis.”

Louis smiles at him so wide and bright. Harry drops a quick kiss on his lips. Locking eyes. Something is shifting. Harry can feel it but he doesn’t understand what it means. What could it mean? They are best friends. He’s about to lose his virginity to his best friend. Best male friend and he couldn’t be happier.

Harry lines himself up, his dick hard and screaming for something….anything.

He pushes slowly. He can feel Louis loosen around him. It just the head. Fuck, it feels better than anything…anything he’s ever known.

“Keep going.” Louis says, it comes out strained, his voice rough.

As Harry pushes in further he has to focus his mind from shutting down. He’s supposed to be fucking Louis here. He would like it to feel at least somewhat good for him.

“Fuck.” Harry moans. “It’s so fucking good. It’s warm and  _ tight _ . Fuck.”

He bottoms out. “Can I just-“Harry eyes roll back. “Stay like this for a minute?” His voice a whisper.

He needs to move. The feeling is so good that he’s not sure he could even take how much better it’s going to feel when he’s actually thrusting.

“Move, baby.” Louis says, slapping Harry’s back lightly.

_ Baby _ .

Harry’s eyes jolted open and he finds Louis looking directly up at him. There a connection forming that makes Harry’s heart leap a little in his chest.

So he does. He moves. In and out. Slow at first but he picks up speed at the sensation of Louis’ touch on his back. Louis’ holding on so tight. Whimpering and moaning underneath him. Harry never wants this to end.

“Fuck.” Louis cries. “Oh my god. Please. Please. Please.”

So, Harry goes…faster. Harder. Deeper.

The bed is shaking so hard the framed photo above his bed is bouncing off the wall.

“Right there, Harry!” Louis shouts. Harry knows he’s found the spot. The spot that’s causing Louis to lose his mind. Louis Tomlinson, his best friend for years; mouthy and bossy Louis Tomlinson is losing it over pleasure from Harry’s dick.

“ _ Baby _ .” Louis whimpers. “I’m going to come.  _ Fuck _ Harry. I’m gonna come…”

“ _ Come _ .” Harry says before kissing Louis.

He does. Harry feels him release, hot and sticky on his belly. Louis’ eyes close and his chest heaves, like he just ran a mile as fast as he could.

A few more thrust and Harry’s gone too. Shouting a cry of "fucking thank you!" as he comes.

***

“I liked when you called me baby.” Harry blushes. They’ve both showered. Now sitting--while eating pizza they ordered from the place up the street--watching rerun on the television.

“Noted.” Louis pats Harry’s leg. There’s something gentle behind the pat…almost possessive.

“Should we tell Niall?” Harry asks. It’s not that he doesn’t want to…right he wants to shout if from the rooftop that he’s fucked Louis Tomlinson.

“Nah. Let’s just keep it between us for a little bit. It could be  _ ours _ .”

“Okay.  _ Ours _ .” Harry sighs, wiping his mouth on his shirt. “I’ve never kept a secret from Niall.”

“Me either.” Louis clears his throat. It’s been the three of them for as long as Harry can remember.

“What are we Louis?” Harry asks, turning his face to watch for Louis’ reaction.

“We are…we are just Harry and Louis. Two seventeen year olds about to graduate. Best friends. Is that okay?” Louis grabs for Harry’s hand.

“Yeah that’s okay.” Harry smiles.


End file.
